the bucket
by cattle mutilation
Summary: A series of short GoChi stories, will include other characters, more info inside. First story/ Chichi finds out what her family and friends think of her and Goku is left to deal with the damage. Contains Chichi bashing but not by me lol and lemon


The Bucket is a series of short stories, main pairing would be Goku/Chichi though it will include other characters and even some odd couples, whatever serves the plot. I have about 12 Ideas so far. I haven't decided wether I should put all of them in one fic or separate every story with a fic of its own, I'm leaving that decision to you guys. Although not all the stories are going to be M rated but I can assure you most of them will. short for me is no less than 12K words lol.

* * *

 **My own flesh and blood**

 **Rating:** M (contains lemon)

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort, humor, romance, family.

 **Pairing:** Goku/Chichi

 **Summary:** Chichi is upset after finding out about what her family and friends think of her, good thing she has her husband there to comfort her, although things are as easy as it seems

 **A/N:** I know it's not much of an original plot. When this Idea came to me, I stumbled on a bunch of fics where Chichi is described to be just horrible and her kids hate her, I can deal with Chichi being a horrible wife, because honestly anyone would be if they had to deal with Goku's stupidity and neglect all the time but making her a horrible mother really ticks me off, I mean the women practically raised them by herself. So yeah I just wanted to address that issue

* * *

He stood there, outside their kitchen window, watching her intently as her hands did their magic and tears fell freely from her eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion hearing her sniffle and mumble 'damn onions'.

He wouldn't dare get inside, the scent would be too much for his sensitive nose, still he was worried, he's never seen his wife cry whenever she chopped the smelly vegetable before, Chichi always seemed to be unaffected by it, so what changed now?

And then it hit him. Chichi wasn't crying because of that damned onion, she was crying because of her broken heart.

He sighed, he wished he could do something to make her feel better, but she has been depressed ever since and she wouldn't let him anywhere near her, not in the way he wanted to, at least. Maybe he should give her an early birthday present? Yeah that should help, but what would he give her? He shrugged, that would be something to think about later.

He walked in, inside their kitchen, his wife was absentmindly stirring the food, her face was still tear stricken, yet he thought she looked beautiful, age has taken its toll on her, after all she was still human unlike him, though he still found her attractive.

''so how long till dinner now?'' he asked

She sighed ''in a few hours''

He rocked his body back and forth for awhile ''I think I'm gonna go spar with Vegeta'' he lifted his eyebrow expectantly waiting for her reaction and she just gave a slight nod.

''I might be late for dinner...'' and she gave another nod all the while keeping her eyes on the stove. He puckered his lips, he really wanted her to nag him about sparring and coming back late instead she gave him the usual cold treatment she sported for the last week.

He wanted his old wife back, dammit. He wanted her to stop ignoring him.

''Oh and me and Vegeta might end up fucking today'' okay now he's just desperate for a reaction but his wife once again just nodded, he almost fell backwards.

Goku sighed with defeat, placing two fingers on his forehead but before he IT'd there he heard his wife's voice

''wait, what?" she gave him a confused look and he smirked ' _finaly a reaction'_

He chuckled, walking over to his wife ''I'm just messing with you, babe'' he kissed her cheek ''I'll be back for dinner'' and just like that he disappeared.

* * *

It was a beautiful weather outside, sunny, slightly cloudy with a gentle breeze caressing her cheeks as she worked on her garden. Goku was inside, doing god knows what. Honestly she just didn't want to deal with him right now, she was betrayed and she lost her trust in everyone, she felt that he was just lucky that he was sparring with Vegeta inside that gravity room and wasn't in that room with them, trashing her behind her back, Goku's friends were one thing but her own kids?

She felt her chest tightening and she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat, tears threatened to fall as she remembered the events of that day..

 _Once again, Goten has forgotten to take his project with him that he was supposed to be working with trunks on. She stood in front of the door of CC as she rang the bell and a while later the door opened, revealing a robot who invited her in, she always felt weird here, the place was just huge, it wasn't really Chichi's comfort zone. She was lead by the robot till she reached a door, she could hear far away noises of people talking and laughing, several voices which she recognized, obviously Bulma was having one of her 'get togethers'. She dismissed the robot and opened the door in hopes of catching her youngest in the act of partying instead of working on his project. She walked through a hallway as slowly the noises got louder, she halted, she could have sworn she heard her name being mentioned. Curious to what they're saying, she got closer but made sure not to get noticed. She hid behind a wall to the living room where everyone was._

 _''yeah she did that, I deliberately left it at home, let's hope she doesn't find out'' that was her youngest speaking, she could recognize his voice anywhere. She frowned, so he was partying after all._

 _''you'd think she'd give you your space since you're a senior in college and all'' now that was Yamcha._

 _''she doesn't give me space and I'm married with a kid'' Gohan was there too? ._

 _''I don't think Chichi can control herself from meddling in everyone else's business'' Videl pointed out._

 _''I always thought Chichi is a control freak... No offense guys'' that was definitely Bulma._

 _''none taken... Trust me she is, till this day she's trying to control my life, sometimes I just want to shout 'back the fuck off, mom' but I know she'd go berserk '' that was her Gohan again. She bit her lip trying to will herself not to cry as her hand gripped the edge of the wall tightly._

 _''at least you don't live with her anymore... And I can't wait to leave'' Goten said._

 _''I always wondered how your father puts up with all her nagging and bitching'' Krillin spoke ''though I guess that's why he leaves so much'' Chichi felt she's just been stabbed through the heart at that comment._

 _''poor Goku, she kinda did trick him into marrying her after all and now he's stuck'' it was Bulma's turn to trash her... Again._

 _''honestly, I always wondered how it would have been like, if we had a different mother... Someone like Bulma'' Gohan stated and everyone laughed. Chichi couldn't take it anymore, she was hurt and angry and she was trying her hardest not to cry. She stepped from behind the wall and inside the room they were all in and suddenly someone says ''Ch-Chichi?" and all laughter died as their heads turned towards her._

 _''m-mom'' Goten stammered, face pale as a white sheet._

 _''how long have you been here, mom? ''_

 _''Long enough, Gohan'' she gritted her teeth and spoke ''I don't want to see any of you ever again'' she pointed her index finger towards them ''and that includes you two'' she pointed towards her sons and stomped her way out of the place angrily, she heard her sons calling for her, making all sorts of excuses but she ignored them as she made her way out of the building and into her car, she spent the rest of the day crying, later her husband came home after, of course beeing briefed of the events of what happened._

 _..._

Slowly the hot tears made their way down her pale cheeks and she immediately wiped them out, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, repeating this action several times to stop the flood of tears, she didn't like people seeing her cry, especially her husband and especially now, she saved the crying at night when her husband was supposedly sleeping. She guessed she should appreciate him staying with her and trying to comfort her, but she couldn't really shake off the thought that he's probably just doing that out of guilt, that he's just another accomplice, like her own children. Thinking back about everything they said, Maybe they were right, maybe she is a horrible wife and mother?

She straightened her now sore back, grabbing her gardening tools and watering can, in each hands. She turned around only to face her youngest son.

''h-hey, mom'' Goten greeted. Chichi's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously and gritted her teeth ''what the hell are you doing here? '' angrily throwing her watering can at him which he successfully dodged. Chichi immediately ran her way away from her son and inside the house while Goten chased after her pleading and apologizing. trying desperately to close the door her son was pushing . Her son called out to her ''mom, would you please hear me out''

''I don't wanna hear anything from you'' she hissed as she let go of the door and her son stumbled in, she took her car keys all the while her son in tail calling out to her. Walking out the door she abruptly stood up and faced her youngest ''why aren't you at Bulma's anyway? Huh? Isn't that where you'd rather be, after all she's the better mother. Why don't you go ask her to adobt you? '' she shouted every word she said dripped with venom as she shoved her son aside, or at least she tried. She made her towards the car.

''mom, that wasn't me who said that, it was Gohan'' he defended himself desperately, watching his mother get in her car and start the engine ''it doesn't matter, after all you couldn't wait to leave, right? '' she retaliated bitterly and Chichi wasn't planning on hearing him answer as she drove away. Goten was ready to follow her before he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, turning around he saw none other than his father.

Goku shook his head 'don't ' before he spoke ''let's get inside''

Goten followed his father inside the house, standing in their kitchen, the truth was he hasn't seen his father ever since that 'event' and all this time he's been living with his brother, word got out, well mainly Trunks told him that when he was told of what had happened that day, his father blew a fuse and told them to respect his wife's wishes which was kinda surprising for Goten he knew his father knew that his friends didn't like Chichi though they never said anything in front of him so he didn't really expect him to get angry like that considering he was usually the main victim of his mother's tantrums but now that he remembered his father never really seemed to mind his mother's yelling and nagging. Right now though, Goten wasn't sure what to expect from his father.

''why did you stop me? ''he questioned. Goku folded his arms above his muscular chest ''you know she won't listen to you if she's angry... Besides I wanted to talk to you'' Goku gave his son an unusual stern look and continued ''how could you two do this to your mother? Have you any idea how much you've hurt her?'' he reprimanded his son.

Goten sighed ''well that's why I'm here trying to apologize''

''I'm so disappointed in you two, I thought your mother and I raised better than this'' Goku stated harshly which made Goten rather aggravated ''I'm I really hearing this from YOU? And What 'raising' exactly are you talking about? Last time I checked it was my mother who did all the raising ''

''what the hell is that supposed to mean? '' Goku questioned, his anger was raising at his sons disrespectful behavior.

''it means that you're in no position to act all high and mighty on us when you're the main source of most of mom's pain'' Goten answered .

''watch it, Goten. I never did anything to hurt your mother'' Goku threatened. Eyebrows knitted together and eyes narrowed dangerously.

''really, dad? What about all those times you left her, all by herself?'' he recoiled in anger, part of it stemming from the frustration he's been experiencing with his mother.

Goku slammed his fist on the kitchen counter, effectively shattering it ''everything I've done so far was to protect you two and your mother and our friends'' he yelled ''besides im not the one who said all those horrible things behind her back'' he spat and watched as his son rubbed his temple.

Goten looked at his father apologetically, he was right, what they said about their mother was horrible, he let out a huge sigh ''I'm sorry, dad. It- it's just im really frustrated ... Mom wouldn't return any of my calls and she doesn't even want to hear me.. I just want to apologize ''

Goku's face softened, he knew his kids loved their mother and he knew they regret everything they've said, he also knew how stubborn his wife is but she was also easy to forgive and that's exactly why she doesn't want to hear them out, she's too hurt to forgive them just yet, that's the way his wife functioned, she can be vindictive and she can hold a grudge for the longest time though as soon as she hears an apology she forgets why she was even angry. He stepped closer to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder ''I know, Son. But you know it will take awhile before she'll talk to you ... I say keep trying''

Goten nodded ''yeah''

After a few moments of silence Goten spoke ''you know she's going to kill you for that'' he pointed towards the broken kitchen counter. Goku chuckled ''I'm just gonna pin this on you and get out of this unscathed '' he joked, secretly hoping she would be angry, it would be a nice change. Plus he missed her fiery spirit.

Goten's eyes widened and Goku rolled his eyes playfully ''now leave so I can get your mother back'' he ushered his son out of the house while Goten kept asking if he was serious ..

* * *

He found her on a clift, sitting on the ground, arms around her knees as they were brought back to her chest. He could hear her sniffling, he cleared his throat and she immediately wiped out her tears ''Geeze, when are you ever going to stop sneaking up on people like that? ''

He ignored her question and crouched down beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Chichi squirmed in his arms but he only tightened his hold around her, bringing her closer to him, he could never stand seeing her cry.

''Goku-'' she tried to protest but he cut her off ''shhh, Chi'' rubbing her back in lazy circles, it didn't take her long to start crying all over again, sobbing and whimpering, hand clutching to his shirt, her tears staining it.

He knew she needed the comfort, she was stubborn, always feigning strength when in truth she was vulnerable, probably more than she'd like to admit. He kissed the top of her head relishing in the sweet scent of her shampoo while rocking her back and forth till her sobs died down and her hold on his shirt loosened. He looked down, asmile graced his lips, Chichi has successfully cried herself to sleep in his arms.

He carried her and IT'd to their room where he laid her gently on their bed, sitting beside her while she slept, eyes swollen, cheeks streaked with dried tears. He brushed a strand of raven hair out of the way, his fingers caressing her cheeks in the process, she looked so beautiful, even in the situation she's in.

He sighed, his eyes trailing to her lips, its been awhile since he kissed her or been any kind of intimate with her and now they have the whole household to themselves and still nothing. Chichi either fakes sleep or fakes a headache and frankly he didn't want to pressure her on it.

He placed his arm beside her and leaned closer to her face till their lips brushed together, her lips were so soft, he couldn't help but smile. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and lifted his head, noticing that she didn't stir, he went down for another and another... Finally he parted before he got too carried away. He sighed and left the room so she can rest..

* * *

Goku was grinning as the mystical creature in front of him chanted ''your wish has been granted ''

The dragon spoke again demanding that he states his second wish, Goku dismissed the dragon for the time being and teleported himself to his home.

* * *

Once again she found herself thinking about that fateful event, she was angry, sad and mostly depressed. Chopping all sorts of vegetables and throwing them into the pot, Chichi stirred the food as a sigh escaped her lips and her thoughts wondered aimlessly, life wasn't so pleasant right now, not that her life was that pleasant anyway, she spent most of it either waiting for husband to come back to her either from death or training or worrying about her children safety and future.

Why couldn't they see that she had only been strict with them for their own good? She pushed them to study so they could have a future, so they can support themselves and have an easier and more stable life than their parents. She didn't want them fighting so she doesn't have to see them get hurt or worse, die. She already been through that and it didn't feel any less painful every time it happened.

Why couldn't they see that she was a mother? And that life wasn't as easy for her as Bulma's?

She thought at least Gohan would understand, he has a family of his own after all, but she thought wrong.

And Goku... Oh, Goku, she loved him, more than anything and there won't be a day when she won't, still she couldn't help but wish that things were different, after all it was difficult to be the responsible one for the both of them, which resulted in being extra-

''Chi! ''

The sound of her screem, echoed in their house and was probably heard for a few miles, good thing, they lived in a secluded area. She placed her hand on her racing heart, Chichi was going to meet her death one day from a heart attack and her husband would be the cause, that much she knew.

She glared at the one responsible, he had a shocked expression on his face, eyes wide as plates, why? She wasn't sure, she was the one startled to death here, by him no less.

''Goku, what have I-''

''WOW!" he interrupted, rather rudely for Chichi's taste. She pouted and he grinned ''I guess you haven't noticed yet''

She narrowed her eyes in confusion ''noticed what? ''

He approached her, placing both of his hands on her small shoulder, his grin turning into a loving smile ''I have a surprise for you, Chi'' he held her hand and dragged her behind him.

''Goku, where are you taking me ... What is it ?'' she protested, trying to get her hand out of Goku's grip but that was physically impossible with his strength.

He chuckled ''you'll see... In fact, I think you'll like it as much as I do''

' _what the..'_

To Chichi's bewilderment and disinterestedness, Goku took her to their bathroom, placing her right in front of the mirror, Chichi though only looked at Goku ''honestly, Goku-''

''Shhh, Chi. Just look at the mirror '' he cut her in again. Chichi wasn't sure what the hell is he trying to do, or whatever his surprise is, but she decided to humor him and did so.

Immediately Chichi's eyes widened and she gasped at the sight greeting her back, she inspected her self, her skin looked firmer, not a single wrinkle on her face, and her eyes looked livelier and not a single gray hair on her head.

She was young again...

Last time she saw herself like that was more than twenty years ago. Now that she noticed, her body wasn't aching anymore and she felt more energized.

She looked at the still grinning husband of hers questioningly.

''I asked Shenron to turn you young again as an early birthday present'' he answered her silent question.

''Oh, Goku. But my birthday isn't for another five months... That's like way too early''

He chuckled lightly and turned her to face him, placing both his large hands on her small waist ''well I wanted to do something to cheer you up. Besides ...'' he dragged his hand along her waist until it rested gently on her breast ''those are firm again'' he stated as he gently groped the soft flesh. Chichi yelped ''Goku!" and swatted his hand away. He smirked at the deep blush adorning her cheeks and stared at her, a loving smile tugging at the corner of his lips, she looked as young as he first married her and it brought back memories of their first year of marriage, God they were so clumsy ... Neither of them knew what they got themselves into, well _he_ didn't know what he got himself into, Chichi was so much fun back then, she was impulsive and exploring, they used to have those little adventures and Chichi would teach him about all kinds of things and he would teach her about what he knows, she was always happy with the little things he did for her and he loved to see her smile besides her food was great and let's not forget the sex, Boy did he like _that,_ just as much as training, now that he thought about it, it was training and pleasure in one package, it was like a technique he had to perfect and perfect he did. Needless to say it was the most fun he had in his life.

until Gohan came along and ruined everything... Now don't get him wrong, Goku loved Gohan more than anything at the time but during the pregnancy, Chichi was hormonal, moody and more demanding than ever, if he got a little late coming home, he would find her crying and shouting that he didn't care about her and the baby, most of the time he just didn't know how to deal with her and then Gohan was born and things got worse, the crying, the sleepless nights, most of Chichi's attention was on Gohan, less sex and Chichi seemed to have lost that adventurous spirit inside her with her fretting and overprotectiveness. Now they had the whole house to themselves again and he couldn't help but want to relive their first year of marriage.

His eyes roamed her beautiful face from her big warm brown eyes to her cute little nose and settle on her plump ruby red lips. He yearned to have those soft lips against his. His face inched closer to hers and he slightly closed his eyes, expecting the soft pleasure and the sweet taste but he was once again disappointed as his wife eluded him, turning her head away and mumbling something about dinner on the stove, and just like that she escaped him. Goku ran a frustrated hand through his unruly locks and huffed, it seemed the moment was ruined and just when he thought he had her where he wanted her.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of birds chirping and daylight shining on his eyelids, the window was open and a cool morning breeze making the curtain flutter and caressing his naked back as he slept on his stomach. He yawned and stretched. He turned, noticing that his wife was already up and running. It has been three days since she's been wished young again and nothing changed, Chichi was melancholic as ever. The thought made him frown, he knew if she gave him a chance, if she'd just give in to him, he'd make sure to make her feel better... Alot better. Not mention _he'd_ feel better, his desire for her had increased tenfolds in the last three days, her scent was ripe, strong and alluring again, it hasn't been that way since she hit her mid 40's, Chichi told him it was her meno-something. She tried to explain what it was but he never paid attention to the details or even understood it, just that she couldn't have her period anymore and can't get pregnant, something he was glad for but she wasn't. The most he noticed when Chichi went through that meno-thingy was her scent, it became faint and dull, something that bothered him for awhile till he got used to it eventually. He supposed that it was a rough reminded of his wife's mortality, it was almost sad. It seemed that every time he left he'd come back and find more wrinkles and gray hair on her, it was as if she was fading yet he stayed the same. It was unsettling that one day he might come back and find Chichi withered and gone, he couldn't bear the thought of coming back to a house she wasn't in anymore, not being able to love her and hold her, hear her voice or taste her food.

He sighed, it was time for him to get his lazy ass up and put his next plan into action, he headed towards the bathroom with a grin on his face, a quick shower and then he's all set...

* * *

It was another day, another morning and another breakfast to cook and going on with the same routine she's been at for the last thirty something years, she couldn't really care to count properly right now. She blew a strand of hair out of her beautiful young face as she poured pancake batter into a frying pan. She felt physically young, mentally though, she still felt like an old lady, a grandma ...

She wasn't entirely sure if she liked the present he gave her, it was certainly nice to look at in the mirror and see a radiant face instead of the old saggy skin even though she wasnt too saggy but then again it didn't solve any of her problems and only added more years to struggle in, she just felt that it was not necessary. She couldn't tell him that at the time of course, he was practically beaming with happiness, probably because he was tired of her being old and it would be easier for him to turn her young than to look for someone new, stupid husband.

And then there were her hormones...

It's becoming harder to resist his advances now that she's young again and her sexual appetite increased. She deliberately goes to bed before he does and wakes up before him and busy herself with whatever she can find, just to avoid him and it has been working so far, she wasn't sure for how long though... Her muscle head of a husband thinks that all problems can be solved with sex... Typical male.

Maybe she was the one who put that thought inside his head, after all she was the one who tried to comfort him with sex whenever he was stressed but it was different for girls or at least she thought so...

Not to mention, she's going to have to worry about getting pregnant now, she groaned at the thought of having her period again. What age was she reduced to anyway? She looked so young, young enough to start a new life, find a new husband, a HUMAN husband, one she'd double check if he had any alien genes, someone who's financially stable. It would be hard of course to find someone as adorable as Goku or with the same God-like physique but eh, looks aren't everything. And then she'd have cute little human children, ones with no super powers, and she won't have to worry about them going to battle and getting themselves killed, ones who would love and cherish her as a mother, she laughed at the silly thought, like Goku would actually let her leave, he'd find away to stop her.

''what's so funny? " she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her husband's voice, great he found her laughing by herself, he'd think she completely lost it now ''no-nothing.. I just remembered somethi-'' she froze as she turned to see her husband, her very naked husband, Chichi blinked a few times taking in the sight of the shameless man. He was naked, and he was wet, he only had a towel laying lazily around his neck, she unconsciously traced a droplet of water as it made its descent down those ripped muscles of his and disappeared into the black curls below his waist, her eyes went straight to the part she hasn't seen in a good while but damn she missed it... unconsciously she licked her lip. Shouldn't there be a towel covering that part dammit? She was jerked out of her trance by his sudden movement as he walked towards her.

 _'oh no, don't come any closer I'm not ready'_ she wasn't sure how far her resolve will get her if he made his move right now. The former princess watched as Goku came closer, heat rising in her face at the thought of what he's planning to do, excitement and fear dwelling inside her as he stopped right in front her with that heart melting smile on his face ''Good morning, Chi'' and fortunately or unfortunately? Goku settled with only a peck on the cheek before he retreated to his seat on the table

 _'safe!'_

''so is breakfast ready yet?" he questioned innocently.

''y-yeah just a sec'' wait... Isn't she forgetting something? ''why are you naked? " she inquired as thankfully his private parts are now hidden under the table

He shrugged ''I miss walking around naked.. It feels good''

''Goku, you can't stay naked just go wear something'' _'please, for my sake? '_

''Oh, Chi'' he whined ''what's the big deal? It's just the two of us in the house anyway ...besides it's not like _you_ haven't seen me naked before'' he stated the last part suggestively with a wink. Chichi narrowed her eyes, she knew what he was doing, he's trying to seduce her... again, well ha! It's not going to work. She didn't argue on his nakedness any further, just to show him how strong willed she was.

As Chichi served breakfast and as her husband inhaled the food, she ate silently trying to keep her eyes on her plate and not on him though she couldn't stop her mind from wandering off on dangerous territory, imagining her hands rubbing those rock hard pecks and her tongue tracing the groves of his chiseled abs, mmmm. so much for her steel resolve.

...

She could feel his eyes on her as she washed the dishes, still sitting on the dining table, she didn't have to look to know he was probably smirking, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump his prey. she was almost done and she was glad so far he didn't make a move. She dried her hands with her apron, already thinking of her next target to busy herself with. she walked passed him deliberately avoiding his gaze. By the time she reached the living room, hope slightly crept inside her that he might not be planning anything today but it quickly dissipated when she heard the sound of his heavy foot steps and before she could plan an escape route, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, she tensed while her Saiyan husband buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking greedy whiffs of her intoxicating scent, she smelt like ginger, strong yet calming. her short silky hair brushed against his face as he planted his lips on the soft skin of her neck.

Chichi felt trapped, like a cornered cat. Her body was heating up rabidly due the laborious work of his lips on her neck, kissing and suckling on the tender skin, she needed to get away, she's not about to give in to him so easly ''Goku...'' she tried not to make it sound like a moan but miserably failed ''I-I have work to do''

 _'damn this feels so good'_

Goku ignored his wife's plea, dragging his tongue along her neck to her earlobe and capturing it between his lips, nibbling and gently biting while his arms pressed her body firmer against his muscular form.

The former princess could already feel a certain hardening member pressing against her backside, a rough reminder that he's still naked, how convenient! She needed to act soon before she completely surrenders to his salacious advances, it was already hard trying to restraint herself from moaning ''Go-Goku, stop I need to work''

No answer, he's not stopping, his hand is already making its way towards her thigh while the other rubbed lazy circles around her stomach and slowly creeping upwards ''Goku!" she cried weakly. His teeth grazing her skin, her breathing quickened _'dammit'_

''Goku!'' she squirmed in his arms, but she already knew how strong his grip is. She gasped as she felt his large hand on her soft mound, gently kneading the soft flesh, his other still busy stroking her thigh and lifting her dress in the process till she felt his fingers on naked skin _'that's it'_

''GOKU!" she yelled mostly in frustration than anything else.

With a groan he released her. at first he thought that Chichi kept pushing him away because she's upset about the whole incident with their sons and friends, but right now he's starting to think that there might be more to it than that.

Chichi practically leapt when she felt him release and quickly walked around the couch that now separated the two of them, she readjusted her clothes, the skin of her neck tingled from his mouth work.

''why are you resisting me?'' he asked irately and suspiciously as he placed his hands on the back of the sofa and narrowed his eyes, expecting an answer.

Chichi smoothed the wrinkles on her dress, trying to ignore his flexing biceps as his grip tightened ''because I have work to do, I need to clean this place''

He looked around the house, before his gaze settled on her again ''the house looks pretty clean to me'' in fact the house was spotless considering that his wife have been indulging herself in excessive cleaning lately and it was only the two of them here and he knew better not to make a mess.

She folded her arms above her chest and puckered her lips ''I haven't cleaned today and people clean their houses everyday Goku not that I expect you to understand that!"

He sucked in his lips, an agitated hand ran through his uruly locks. Suddenly he half smiled and slightly nodded ''Okay, Chichi!"

She smirked triumphantly as she watched her husband's retreating bare back, drifting further away from her she was momentarily distracted by his firm behind until she heard a breaking sounds.

''Oops! How clumsy of me '' he stated with a challenging look. Chichi surveyed the damage to see a broken vase and littered flowers on the floor.

It was intentional.

She knew it was damn intentional.

Her eye twitched, she loved that vase. She glared at Goku who was scanning the room, seemingly looking for his next target until he spotted it and smiled, she followed his line of vision and panicked, no he wouldn't, would he? Well she wasn't about to find out. She gritted her teeth "just what the hell do you think you're doing Goku? " she snapped.

He feigned innocence ''it was an accident, Chi. Honest! "

She knew better.

''but you know what? I can fix this, all I have to do is replace this one with that vase over there''

Chichi leapt from her spot in attempt to save the vase that was a gift from her father but was only met with the sound of crashing, he got to it before she did!

''I have no Idea what's wrong with my hands today'' he lifted his hands in the air wiggling his fingers for emphasis. Chichi growled, shooting imaginary daggers at her so called husband.

He smiled victoriously, he can see that fire in her eyes that was bound to send his body ablaze, and he was only going to keep pushing her ''Oh Chi, look at the bright side. At least now you have something to feed that obsessive tidiness of yours''

Taken aback by his statement, eyes widened and mouth agape, did he just call her obsessive?

''you better apologize, Goku, because I'm getting really angry here " she seethed. Voice low and menacing. Her husband shrugged ''well, it would definitely be a nice change to the usual cold bitch behavior you've adobted in the last few weeks''

That's it..

''WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH''she yelled angrily, hands clenched in fists by her side.

''I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to finish swimming in the sea of your own self-pity... Come back to the shore, Chi, I don't know how long I can take'' he yelled back although his tone was lesser than his wife. Chichi placed her hand on her hip, slightly taping her foot on the floor, she snickered ''that's what you want, isn't it? I guess you finally decided to show your true colors, huh? "

He cocked an eyebrow ''what are you talking about ?''

''why don't you just admit it, Goku. You've only stayed with me all this time out of guilt, you're just like the rest of them, you just haven't been caught!" she was pointing her slender finger at him accusingly.

Goku stared at his wife pensively, suddenly the way she behaved around him for the last few weeks made sense and Goku was hurt... Deeply.

His jaw clenched, He thought Chichi knew how much he cared about her, how much he loved her and he would never trash her behind her back but either way, Goku was on the right track and he wasn't backing out just yet, he got her right where he wanted her ''so... You've been denying me all this time because you're paranoid? Wow Chichi, I think you finally deserved a visit to the looney bin''

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Calling her obsessive was one thing, a bitch is another but calling her crazy is unacceptable, Chichi hated being called crazy.

She didn't think much as she commanded her recently rejuvenated legs to leap on the sofa and pounce on her stunned, unprepared husband, like a feline on her prey, bringing him to the floor, legs straddling his waist and hands tightly wrapped around his thick neck in a miserable attempt to choke him.

Of course it wasn't working...

The Saiyan man couldn't help two things at the moment, the smirk tugging on his lips and the amount of blood rushing to the area between his legs. There was something about seeing Chichi like this that was such a turn on, Vegeta once told him that it was a Saiyan thing that's why he was with Bulma.

He grasped her hips sliding her further towards his aching arousel, till it touched her backside. Chichi bared her pearly white teeth and scrunched her nose ''why don't you just die?'' she snarled, tightening her hold on his neck ''Oh that's right, you only die when it's convenient for you''

He rolled his eyes, she's always going to hold _that_ against him ''you're not strong enough'' he stated nonchalantly, completely comfortable in the position they're in.

''too bad you don't have a tail anymore.. it would've made an excellent choking material'' she spat.

''Geez, Chi. I didn't know you had such a weird fetish''

''excuse me? I'm not the one with an erection because my wife is choking me... What are you? A masochist? ''

And in one fluid motion, Goku flipped the tables. Chichi shrieked as she now laid beneath her smirking husband ''is that what you think, Chi, that I'm a masochist?'' he chuckled, his face mere inches away from hers ''everytime you're like this, the only thing I can think about is how I'm going to dominate you in our bedroom..'' he stated huskily, he neared her ear and whispered ''how to make you submit and beg for me... I think we both know who's the masochist between us, don't we Chichi?"

His breath on her neck along with his sultry words sent a delightful shiver down her spine, her throat was dry and she gulped, heat was spreading through her body dangerously, her clothes felt so uncomfortable. How did her husband become like this? She was the one who taught him about sex dammit, Goku always treated sex like a challenge, he loved it when she fought back, and he loved breaking her defenses slowly.

 _'Wait...'_ Chichi's eyes widened as the realization dawned to her, she fell into his trap. All this time she's been playing _his_ game. Chichi didn't know what happened when Goku interrupted her thought by placing his hand on her exposed thigh and sliding it towards her center and her hand suddenly lifted and slapped him, hard across the face. Immediately she withdrew her hand and placed it on her gasping mouth. Though as soon as she noticed his shocked/pissed expression, Chichi tried to stifle her laughter ''Oh I'm so sorry.. My hand slipped'' she said between laughs though it was hardly sincere, after all he did break her vases.

The Saiyan above her suddenly grinned, exposing pearly white canine and Chichi's laughter died out, she just excited him even more. He whispered in her ear again, placing both of his hands on the collar of her dress ''I'm going to make you regret that''

''G-Goku.. W-wait-'' the tearing sound of her clothes interrupted her mid plea. Her dress was vertically teared, her white bra and panties are now visible for his hungry eyes.

''you idiot, that was my favorite- mhmm'' he effectively silenced her by pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, nibbling and sucking on her lower lip. Chichi was momentarily helpless, her mind is getting foggy and she couldn't hold a single coherent thought. She felt his tongue successfully enter her wet cavern and caressing hers, coaxing it to come out and play, she's so close to losing herself to his kiss, her traitorous tongue already rustling with his, she kept her hands down, her fingers digging in the carpet bellow her.

He pulled away from the kiss, taking in the sight of her. face flushed and lips swollen, he smirked in satisfaction, locking his eyes with her defiant ones, she's still resisting and that's all the more interesting. Suddenly he placed both his hands on her bra and tearing it effortlessly, freeing the supple mounds from their confinement. He licked his lips.

The perfect size and those pink nipples were making his mouth water, God, he missed those. He wanted nothing more at the moment but a taste but he wanted to see her face when she faltered.

He probed himself on one arm, fixing his gaze on her face, his other caressing her sides and reaching upward until it settled on her breast, her breath hitched and his smirk deepened. He mended the soft flesh, taking a pink nipple between his thump and forefinger, he pinched and rolled and she whimpered, closing her eyes momentarily before she caught herself and bit her lip in a desperate attempt to stifle her moans. He was done with her breast for now, brushing his fingers on the soft flesh one last time, making sure to flick her nipple in the process. His calloused fingers descended downwards, her muscles flexed under his feathery touch and her hair stood on end. The subtle movement of her body spoke volumes, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

It was torture, he was torturing her, his fingers on her skin and breast, his arousal pressed against her inner thigh, God she just wanted him to stop those stupid games and just fuck her, unfortunately she's not that lucky, he wanted her to cave in first and beg him to do it, like everytime, but that would be like stepping on her pride...

How come he has so much control? It must've been of all that training he does, evil bastard.

He grinned, his fingers at the hem of her panties and in one swift motion she lost yet another article of clothing. she shrieked at the suddenness. His eyes left her face to take a look at her womenhood before he looked at her again and smirked menacingly ''all that protest and look at you, you're soaked!" he taunted. Chichi couldn't have been anymore embarrassed and aroused all together, waves of heat rushing to her face and she did something she hasn't done since she was just a little girl, she brought her hands to her face and cupped her flushed cheeks.

The sight of her like this made his aching manhood twitch, she looked so damn cute. He wanted to kiss her and plunge deep into her waiting warmth, and boy was she ready for him. But not just yet. He bent down again to whisper in her ear again ''give in Chichi, you know you can't resist me any longer''

''heh, you're not as good as you think you... Ahh.. Mmm'' she moaned, arching her back as Goku slid his finger over wet folds and inserted his finger in her dripping warmth.

''hmm? What was it? I'm not as good as I think I am?'' he taunted again, thrusting his finger in and out of her.

Chichi wanted to cry ... She really wanted to cry right now.

his thump joined in the torture, stroking her sensitive nub in slow circles. Chichi kept moaning and mewling, she couldn't take it anymore and she couldn't care less about her pride now, she just wanted him to continue doing what he's doing right now. Her hips bucking against his finger, her fingers digging in his muscular arm as she held on to him and her other hand on his shoulder, her breathing quickened and she moaned his name. It's been so long, she missed this but suddenly he stopped pulling his finger out of her. She groaned in protest and looked at him through half lidded eyes, huffing. He smirked ''you want me to continue?''

With a 'please be merciful' look plastered on her beautiful face, Chichi nodded. Goku grinned, placing his throbbing manhood on her eager womanhood and with a few teasing strokes against her folds, she mewled. Goku started ''you know what you have to do, just say the magic words''

Oh, she knew alright. This is where the begging starts.

She huffed again, her face was crimson red ''p-please''

''please what? '' he asked as he slowed his movement to near stop. Chichi swallowed her pride and embarrassment for the sake of her pleasure and with much determination, Chichi whimpered ''please, fuck me!''

His grin couldn't have been wider as he complied placing the head at her entrance. in all honesty, he was at his limits too. with one fluid motion, he sheathed himself in her wet warmth. Goku groaned, she was tight, too tight, from the looks of things, even that part have been rejuvenated. He noticed the look of discomfort on her face and frankly he needed to calm down or he won't last long, and she needed to adjust to his size again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking, sucking and biting before his lips met hers again in a searing kiss and toungues sought each other, tasting each other's essence. He withdrew his shaft before slamming back in gain.

" mmmhm" she moaned, He kept a steady slow pace, just enjoying the feel of her hot wet confinement around his cock. He trailed wet kisses from her jaw and then her neck again and down at the top of her breast, taking the nipple of her previously neglected mound into his mouth, his tounge swirled around her hardened bud, he sucked and bit gently earning more submissive moans from the women writhing beneath him.

Goku gave the same attention to the other and then probed himself with his hands flat on the carpet, taking in the sight of his wife, eyes shut, hair stuck to her damped face, lips parted to cry out his name. His thrusts becoming quicker. The noises his wife was making only served to fuel his desire.

Chichi wasn't a screamer -which was surprising considering how loud she can be- but she emitted the most erotic sounds he had ever heard.

He could feel the telltale signs of her climax as her moans increased. Goku slid one arm under her arching back as he brought her up slightly and kissing her hungrily. Her walls convulsing around him as he pounded into her with desperate speed, her nails digging in his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she came and cried out his name. He growled loudly already feeling himself getting closer and closer to that plateau with each delicious thrust, though once he felt her dainty fingers rubbing fast circle on his tail scar, Goku all but lost it, his body trembled with the violent waves of his climax, grunting her name as his cock pulsed to completion.

He laid her back on the carpet and collapsed on top of her though being careful not to crush her. Both of them were panting and sweaty. His head buried between her breasts and once they caught their breath, both of them broke out in euphoria induced laughter "I put all my babies in you" Goku joked as her body shook underneath him as they both laughed, though he quickly noticed that her laughter turned to something else entirely, was that a sob he just heard?

He lifted his head from her bosom, Chichi had her arm covering her eyes and visible tears made their way down the sides of her face, yep she was crying alright.

God dammit, women were so weird... One minute they're screaming in ecstacy and the next they're lauhging and then they're crying, the day he'd come to understand his wife and women in general, would be the day he would start to dislike Chichi's food.

He hastily pulled out of his wife and brought Chichi to his lap as he cradled her, she had her face buried in her hands. One of his hands rubbed her arm and back and the other removed her hands from her face.

He wiped away her tears with his thump, looking as confused as ever but at the same time worried ''babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?''

She looked up with glistening eyes "our kids hate me!" she wailed.

He cupped her face and brought her closer to his chest, kissing the top of her head "shhh 'they don't, Chi"

''yes they do, I'm a horrible mother!" she argued as she sniffled and sobbed.

"no you're not!" he stated firmly. Chichi wasn't convinced "yes, yes I am, I thought I was doing what's best for them but I was too strict and now they hate me!" she wailed the last words before she was held firmly by a pair of strong hands forcing her to face her husband. His face was serious and his voice carried a stern tone as he spoke "listen to me, Chi. You're not a horrible mother and they definitely don't hate you, don't ever think that again!"

"why would they say all those things if they don't?!" his face suddenly softened and his hands stroked her forearms lovingly before they rested on her slim shoulders "sometimes we get carried away and we say things we don't mean" he lifted her chin with his thump and forefinger "they wouldn't have tried to win your approval all those times if they hated you? Chichi, they love you. You don't have to forgive them right away if you don't want to but they regret what they said"

Chichi whimpered "you think so?"

"I know so" he assured he "now what's with that business about me being just like them? "he asked with a frown. She looked somewhat guilty "they said-"

"forget what they said!" he knew everything that transpired that day and he didn't want his wife taking any of their bullshit words to heart.

"but they were right, you know. I did force you to marry me" she retaliated. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he cupped her beautiful face with both hands, his thumbs stroking the soft skin, he gave the warmest smile he can conjure "No one ever forced me to do anything ... Chichi, I always liked you ever since we were kids with your cute outfit and that cool helmet and all and then I saw you at the tournament all grown up and even more beautiful and you were yelling and then we fought, even though I didn't recognize you then, you made me feel-" _horney,_ his eyes shifted to the side as he searched for a better term "excited ... You didn't know I thought bride meant food and Yamcha explained that I had to live the rest of our lives together... Chi, it didn't seem like a bad idea then and it doesn't seem like a bad idea now, I never regretted marrying you nor I ever will" he kissed her lips affectionately.

"but you always prefer fighting over me so..." he winced at the bitterness of her voice "that's not true its just it isn't something I can help, if I'm not fighting, I feel like something is missing... I don't prefer fighting over you, you understand right?" he spoke with a guilt-filled tone and he hoped she understood, it was always hard for him to explain why he liked fighting and training so much, even to himself. He planted his lips on hers again in a chaste kiss "I love you, I always did and always will"

Finally her beautiful smile graced her lips and she wrapped her arms around his thick neck "I love you too and I'm sorry I doubted you"

He pouted playfully "I was really hurt, Chi"

"aww! I'm so sorry" she traced a finger on his collarbone, her eyes locked with his "is there _anything_ I can do to make it up to you?" her other hand playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Goku smirked "well... There's one thing I've been fantasizing about for a while now"

"Oh?!" she kissed the corner of his lips and then his cheeks and jaw line. He sucked in a breath "yep, something that involves those delicious lips of yours on a certain body part of mine" he winked as she looked at him and giggled. Goku leaned back probing his upper body with his arms and watched as his lithe wife placed open mouth kisses on his pecs and down his stomach. He took notice of the redness on her luscious rear as she bent in front of him. _'carpet burn'_ he thought smugly though all thoughts halted as he felt her nails rack along his muscular thighs and hot breath on his already hardened cock, Oh yes, hes going to enjoy the time they'd spend together ...

* * *

"give up, uncle Goten, you can't beat me!" a small girly voice exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? Well take this ...and this... And this!" his thumps pressed violently against the controller "muahaha ... You lost" he performed a victory dance childishly "I beat your ass with MR. SATAN"

She shoved the controller away and flopped down on the couch "Oh, man, I shouldn't have chosen grandpa Goku" she mumbled and then looked at the victorious man looking smugly down on her "you're so childish, uncle"

"Oh, yeah? Well you're a sore loser!" then he attacked her with his fingers, tickling her .she burst into a fit of laughter trying to fend his hands away and protect her sides "stop it!"

"say you're sorry!" he continued his assault

"never!" she said between laughs, her eyes watering.

"then suffer the wrath of the mighty Goten, the tickle monster!" he laughed evily until he saw his brother standing at the door and immediately halted, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion, his brother looked ... Disturbed.

"Oh, hey, dad!" pan greeted "guess what? uncle Goten beat me with grandpa Satan, can you believe that" she said with a pout.

"that's great sweety!" he replied obviously having not paid attention to what she said "could you give me a minute to talk to your uncle?"

"sure, I'll go help mom in the kitchen" she walked up to her father and hugged him as he ruffled her hair "that's a good girl!"

As soon as she walked out of the room, he turned to meet his brothers gaze "what the hell happened, did mom spank you or something?" Goten chuckled.

"very funny" he stated sarcastically as he plopped down on the couch next to his younger brother "I didn't get to talk to her actually!"

"then what the hell happened, bro? "

Gohan sighed "I went to the house, I knew they were inside because I sensed their Ki though it was fluctuating, I thought maybe they're having an argument so I decided to look through the living room window..." he grimaced at the memory.

"what, what? was dad hurting her?" he asked impatiently, his eyebrows lowered with worry. Gohan stared at his brother "was he hurting her? No he wasn't hurting her!" he stated with agitation.

Goten raised an eyebrow.

Gohan looked back at his younger brother for a whole minute before he exclaimed "they were on the damn couch, Goten!"

It took a few seconds for it to click inside his mind "Ohhh" then he made a grimace "eww, you saw mom and dad doing _'it'_ ?"

Gohan nodded.

"that's just gross!"

"yep"

"I saw them doing it before"

"when?"

"a few days after Buu... I heard noises from their room when I went to the bathroom so I decided to see what they were doing ... They told me they were playing twister"

"at least you didn't know what they're doing back then!"

"Yep, I believed them, those liars! They weren't playing twister... You haven't heard them before? they were kinda active during that period "

"I slept with earplugs, forward planning!"

"I feel cheated!"

"I did hear them during those nine days before cell... But let me tell you hearing and seeing are two different things!" Gohan stated with disgust.

"I feel ya bro" he patted his big brother's back.

"I'll probably never get that image of dad's bare behind out of my head, it'll haunt me forever" he stated solemnly.

Goten looked confused "but aren't we used to dad's bare behind?"

"not in that position!" he stated haughtily. Goten nodded understandably.

They stayed silent for awhile "so no luck with mom huh?"

"nope, next time it's your turn!"

"whaaat? That's not fair you didn't get to talk to her at all!"

"I'm not risking walking in on them in the act twice on a raw... Sorry"

"Ohh that sucks!" he whined "Oh well, let's hope mom is more calm next time I meet her"

* * *

"will you stand still so I can hit you" an infuriated Chichi exclaimed as she threw a punch at the orange clad man before her and missed.

"no can do, besides it's not my fault you became sloppy " he materialized behind her and poked her side, she jumped and spun swinging her fist and hoping it lands on his face... No such luck

"excuse you? I was old!" she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her damped face. She should have have known their supposed night stroll would turn to a spar. She charged and ducked as he swang his fist at her and she swept her leg in an attempt to trip him. Goku leapt backwards and immediately started blocking and dodging his wife's furious punches and kicks.

In a second, Goku was behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her, trapping her arms at her sides. Goku nudged her feet apart and shoved her lightly as he released her.

Chichi stumbled forward and growled as she turned to see the man who shoved her standing with his hand on his hip and shaking his head in disappointment. She stared blankly at the man before an idea popped in her head. Chichi smirked slyly as she started to unbutton the top of her cheongasm, revealing pale cleavage for her hungry opponent who by now, his smug stand faltered "I feel so hot!" she stated as she fanned herself seductively "you really know how to work me up"

Needless to say after that their spar took a very expected turn, one that involved both of them naked.

Chichi collapsed on top of her husband, sweaty and gasping for air "wow... I cant believe we've done it ... Outside at this age" she panted and giggled.

"yeah we're wild!"

"yes we are!" she let her hand glide over the hard plains of his chest "Goku?"

"hmm?"

"flirt with me!"

"erm... Okay..." Goku gave her a weird look before it turned into a smile "you see that big light bulb over there?" he pointed towards the moon.

"aha"

"well you drive me wilder that thing did back when I used to have a tail!" Chichi laughed "Oh, Goku, you're so cute!"

"I know!" he leand down and kissed her full on the lips.

"okay I'll ask you something but you have to promise to answer truthfully" she started.

"do I have to!?" he looked hesitant. Somehow he knew he was going to be tricked into somethng he'll regret. Chichi glared and Goku felt compelled to comply "fine, I promise"

She smiled halfheartedly "why do think our sons said those things about me?"

Goku groaned, already regretting his promise "Chichi! We already talked about that subject!"

Chichi harshly pinched his nipple "just answer!"

"don't do that... It kinda turns me on" he chuckled. She looked bemused and he sighed with exasperation "okay... Chi, you're a great mother, you really are..."

"..."

"it's just sometimes ..."

"sometimes... " she repeated expectantly.

"you tend to be..."

"what? "

"a little ... Just a little..."

"okay..."

"just a teeny bit..." he gestured with his thump and forefinger barely a aprt.

"just say it already!" Chichi yelled impatiently.

"controlling!" there he said it...

His wife was silent as she looked dejected and he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he said "th-that's not necessarily a bad thing, Chi, you're only like that because you care.. And you think you're doing what's best for them"

Chichi gave him a weird look as he smiled nervously "did it always bother you?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her "it never did!" and kissed the top of her head "let's just enjoy our time together, okay?"

Chichi nodded slightly though she already knew that she's going to sleep with that word resonating in her mind.. _'Controlling'_

* * *

Goten was getting tired, he was sick and tired of his parents' energy always fluctuating like that. He knew what that meant and he wasn't about to meet the same fate as his brother did, walking in on them back when he was seven was bad enough and they were half-covered by the sheets at the time, he doubted his parents cared about sheets right now. Thus Goten waited for an entire week for an opportunity to talk to his mother and when it finally came, he was happy, excited, nervous and afraid all at the same time, all those emotions of course vanished and turned to annoyance as soon as he decided to peer through their kitchen window. His mother was sitting on the table clad in what it seems to be his father's Gi top while his topless father stood between her legs, hands on her thighs. There was a bawl containing some dark brown substance which his mother dipped her finger in and waved it in front of his father who quickly and eagerly put it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and Goten felt the urge to gag and that wasn't the worst of it as his father did the same thing and he watched his mother atrociously do _stuff_ to his father's finger. Goten knew he lost any chance of talking to his mother today the moment she dipped her finger in what he now knew for sure was chocolate cake batter and put it in her mouth and instantly his father's lips were on her's.

Sensing where this was going, Goten hurriedly flew back to his brother's house.

He sat down next to his brother on the love seat. Gohan peered over his glasses "well?"

Goten huffed with annoyance "they're at it again... You know, I'm starting to think they really enjoy us not being there now"

Gohan nodded understandingly "it's most likely dad's doing..."

"yeah... That sly dog... He probably enjoys eating all mom's food, all by himself... And that chocolate cake..." Goten stated with dreamy eyes.

"chocolate cake?"

"yep, she was making chocolate cake while... You know" he grimaced with disgust as he remembered the whole scene while Gohan's mouth watered at the thought of his mother's delicious chocolate cake.

"she used to always make us one and send it to us whenever she made chocolate cake." Gohan stated wistfully.

"yeah me too, she always saved me a piece before dad ate all of it"

"we really fucked up, didn't we?"

"yeah, we did" Goten replied sullenly as all the memories ran through his brain, all the kisses, hugs, warm meals and all the times she took care of him and supported him and all of the sudden he felt realy small and petty. All he wanted now was to see his mother's loving smile again...

Gohan wasn't any different from his brother, truth to be told, he never disliked the way he ended up to be and if anything, he was grateful for all the studying his mother forced him to do, he actually liked learning if not enjoyed it and he never truly minded his mother's meddling and as a father now he really understood what she felt all those times she worried and fretted over him because he'd do anything in his power to stop his daughter from jumping into dangerous situations. With a sigh he came to the realization of what a hypocrite he has been...

Approximately half an hour later, they were both startled by their father and his instant 'pop up' technique.

"Yo!" Goku greeted cheerfully. Both his sons glowered. with a raised brow the father spoke "what's with you two?" as he sat down comfortably on the chair facing his two boys.

Goten frowned "you sensed me earlier, didn't you?"

"yep I did" Goku answered truthfully. Goten was silently taken aback, he didn't expect his father to be so blunt about ignoring his earlier visit.

"well?"

"well why didn't you come out, if you knew I was there?"

Goku shrugged "I was in the middle of something" he smiled slyly. Both his sons looked bemused.

"about that dad..." Gohan spoke seriously "you do know mom is a human and she's not as young as she's used to be"

"uh huh, and your point is... ?" Goku questioned.

Gohan looked like as if he was searching for the right words "well, she can't take that much... Activity" he stated with a blush staining his cheeks.

Goku smirked "well she's not complaining... In fact she's been-"

"DAD!" both his sons exclaimed in unison "WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

The Son patriarch rolled his eyes at his sons "you're married with a kid, Gohan, so you must have done 'it' at least once... And you..?" He pointed his finger towards his youngest son "I'm pretty sure you don't date all those girls just because you like to _talk_ "

Gohan and Goten both blushed furiously before Goten decided to defend himself "that doesn't mean we wanna know about our parents ..." he said under his breath.

Gohan glared at his father after overcoming his embarrassment "we want to talk to our mother and you've been hogging her all to your self ... You love it we're not there anymore, dont you?"

Goku cocked his head to the side and smiled "yes, yes I do. It's like having a second honeymoon"

Judgmental eyes bore right through him "then why are you here?" Goten inquired tersely.

The full-blooded Saiyan sighed "because despite the fact that I'm with her, she still misses you two!"

Guilt and shame flashed over their faces at their father's words "we want to apologize, dad!" Gohan spoke truthfully and Goten nodded.

"what are we waiting for then? Let's go! The sooner we're done with this the sooner I can get back to what I was doing "

* * *

Chichi's body tingled deliciously as she lay on her bed, fully naked and fully sated, having just recently woken up from her short nap. She looked around her, the room was a mess and Chichi momentarily wondered if she should clean it but quickly dismissed the thought knowing it would get messed again anyway as soon as her husband returns. Chichi giggled, the truth was, she hasn't been doing much cleaning due to the fact that she hadn't much free time, her and Goku have doing it like some horney teenagers. Well technically, she really was a teenager and Goku was always hungry for sex as much as he is for food.

"Chichi, I'm home" she heard her husband's voice and she quickly got up, giddy like a school girl as she ran to meet him.

Chichi leapt into his arms and Goku easily caught her although slightly startled "Woah!"

She giggled and kissed him, still very much naked "I missed you!"

Her husband smirked "you did?"

"aha!" she smiled coyly "you know I can't stay without you for long"

Goku grinned almost forgetting the two people outside the door, as much as he wanted to 'make up' for lost time, there's something needed to be dealt with first. Gently prying her arms off his neck, Goku gave her a sweet smile "we kinda have visitors now, so how about you go wear something decent while I let them in"

Chichi frowned, who would be visiting them? No one dared ever since Goten, aside from her father and he called first.

"who? " she questioned curiously.

''it's a surprise" and then he winked and Chichi felt she had no choice other than to go wear her clothes, either way she wasn't about to meet those 'guests' naked.

As soon as his wife disappeared from his sight and up the stairs towards their bedroom, Goku opened the door and let his sons in as he lead them towards the livingroom, taking a seat on one of the chairs. He watched as his sons stood in front of the couch, glancing towards it before exchanging a knowing look between them. Goku's brow quirked curiously "well? Sit!"

"I think it might be safer if we just stood" and then it clicked inside Goku's head and he couldn't help his eyes from rolling in their sockets "Sit. You know how your mother is like with cleaning, she probably scrubbed it a few times since the last time we've used it"

Ignoring their father's blatant declaration of his recent activities with their mother, both the younger Sons nodded as they sat down, acknowledging that their father was absolutely right when it came to that regard about their mother.

Few minutes passed with awkward silence as they waited for Chichi, both boys looked nervous as hell and Goku wanted to laugh, it was usually him in their position, it's definitely a nice change...

Both boys heard the light footsteps of their mother as she made her way down the stairs and their stomachs doing some back flips with nervs. They stood facing her. both parties with eyes wide as saucers with shock. Chichi being surprised seeing her sons and them noticing the difference in their mother's appearance, though their shock quickly turned to fear at seeing their mother's flushed face.

"what the hell are you two doing here? I thought I said I don't want to see you again!" she yelled, her chest tightening at the sight of her kids with their heads bowd down. Goku quickly sparng to do some damage control, grasping her shoulders and walking her to sit on the chair.

Chichi glared at her husband, she felt betrayed, he should have told her first "how could you!"

"they have something to tell you, would you listen to them" he flashed her a gentle smile that failed to falter her anger "please, Chi? For me?"

"Oh, fine" she agreed grudgingly, it's not like she had a choice anyway. Goku took his place on the chair and so did their kids as they resumed their seat on the couch, heads still bowed and thumbs fumbling with each other on their laps, looking like children who knew they've done something bad.

Chichi crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes. Seeing them again brought back the memories of that event, she felt hurt, betrayed and furious and if they thought that she'd forgive so easily, then they're dead wrong. she didn't carry them in her belly for nine months, fed, clothed them and worried herself sick just to hear all those things they said about her.

"well?" Chichi asked curtly.

The Son boys both nervously glanced at each other then at her, clutching their knees as they bowed down and declared the words that pierced through Chichi's cold heart with spears of warmth.

"we're sorry!"

Chichi blinked, a lump immediately formed in her throat and all her resolve shattered and things only got worse as they continued.

Gohan looked at his mother with trepidation, locking his shame-filled eyes with hers "Mom, there's nothing I regret more than what I said that day. I was unfair to you and I.. I don't even know why I said all those things... You've always been there for me and I have wronged you with everything I've said..." he breathed heavily and continued "Mom, I'm really really sorry for everything I've said... You didn't deserve it!"

"yeah what he said" Goten chimed in anxiously.

Chichi looked between her two kids as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, unable to protest like she originally planned.

"we couldn't have asked for a better mother!" Gohan continued.

"please forgive us, Mom?" they gave her the puppy eyes they inherited from their father and in that instant, Chichi forgot everything that happened in that event as tears of joy made their way down her pale cheeks and opened her arms wide. Her sons immediately jumped in for the hug as happy smiles graced their faces and Chichi continued to cry joyfully "I'm sorry too, for being such a controlling nag sometimes"

"you weren't controlling, mom. You just wanted what's best for us!" and then they exchanged apologies and continued hugging with the occasional kisses on the cheek and forehead and Goku stared incredulously at the whole scene "that's it?"

The happy threesome stopped embracing and turned to look at their father/husband as they stared confusedly.

"that's all it took you to forgive them...?" Goku didn't look too happy, he felt cheated for how easily they were forgiven "after everything you put me through just because you _suspected_ I'd do the same"

"Oops, looks like someone is jealous ..." Goten whispered to his brother as he smirked and nodded.

"I heard that!" Goku hissed, too busy glaring at his sons to notice his wife approaching him. Slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist and soft lips planted on his own in a brief kiss. He looked down to be met with his wife's warm gaze and loving smile.

"thank you!" the words flowed from between her luscious lips as soft as the voice of an angel, warmth surrounded his heart and he could only smile back just as lovingly.

"how about a nice big dinner?" at the declaration of food, The Saiyans nodded eagerly.

She watched her boys as they ate, laughed and bickered, it felt just like old times. She felt content with a sense of happiness that only a mother could feel. She ould deal with their friends trashing her behind her back and she couldn't care less as long as she had her family.

Taking her husband's hand in her small ones, her thumb stroking the back of his hand affectionately as he gave her his usual goofy smile. Chichi uttered the words that instantly wiped that smile of his face.

"Goku, let's have another baby!"

 _ **The end**_

* * *

Poor Goku, he's going to have another child he might abandon in the future lol. I guess I can make second part where Goku doesn't want to have another baby and Chichi has to seduce him but I'm not making any promises .


End file.
